


I’ll Be With You In The Morning

by 0paque, vampirekisser



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bloody Smut, Comfort, Hyungkyun, M/M, Smut, changkyun is jus ... a precious baby ., hyungwon sweetheart undead boyfriend, kihyuk implied - Freeform, kihyun and minhyuk cocky bastard couple but we lov them for it, lee hoseok implied, main focus is hyungkyun, ongoing, sad ... sad sad, showheon ? maybe, turning implied, vampire fucking, vampirexhuman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0paque/pseuds/0paque, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekisser/pseuds/vampirekisser
Summary: “What a beautiful boy,” Hyungwon would coo as Changkyun squirms underneath him. There’s blood trickling down his lips from where Hyungwon’s fangs would cut them as they kissed.
Relationships: hyungkyun - Relationship, kihyuk implied
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fics with multiple chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi there!! this is a lovely collab with my good friend uh0paque on here and tumblr ! :) please show them love too <3

Changkyun thinks Hyungwon looks breathtaking in the moonlight. All his glamour-casted features are softened in the cool light, but Changkyun knows Hyungwon is still sharp and dangerous. Changkyun traces a delicate finger across Hyungwon’s face as he dozes. Across his brow, along his angled cheekbones, over his plump lips. Those lips are Changkyun’s favorite. 

“What is it?” Hyungwon whispered. “Nothing really, I just think you’re stunning.” Changkyun whispered. His human fingers and hands were warm on Hyungwon’s white, ice-like skin. “Thank you. So are you.” when Hyungwon spoke back Changkyun could see the small prints on his bottom lip the fangs from the top of his mouth had made. He kissed them lightly as Hyungwon fell into sleep. He kept stroking his lovers black curls and thought about what it would be like to be just like him, to have no heartbeat and a burning sensation for red metallic liquid from one's veins all the time. He didn’t want to take his heartbeat from Hyungwon, since he told him his favourite thing to do was listen to Kyun’s chest beat red as he laid on it, he could feel the warmth with every pump. Hyungwon missed it, but found it again in Changkyun, he found peachy warm skin and a smile with blush tainted cheeks. In all honesty, Changkyun wanted nothing more than to be stone cold and blood thirsty just like Hyungwon. 

It was a confusing thought, really, why Changkyun would want to be turned. It’s a very lonely life to lead. He would be saying goodbye to sunshine, to the rhythmic thump, thump, thump of his beating heart, to the warmth of his body and every physical imperfection that makes him human. Hyungwon doesn’t think he would know how to react if Changkyun turns, and suddenly all his acne scars are gone, and his body fills out to hold the strength a vampire’s bite would give him. “You’re lost in thought, Wonnie,” Changkyun whispers, breaking Hyungwon from his reverie. “What’s going on in your head?” Hyungwon grins lovingly. “You.” Changkyun hums and gives Hyungwon a knowing look. “What about me?” Hyungwon doesn’t really want to feed the fire that’s lit in Changkyun’s mind, the one burning with an undying need to become the undead. “How good you taste,” Hyungwon offers. “How pretty you are with my fingers in your mouth and around your throat.” Hyungwon feels the skip of Changkyun’s heartbeat and the flare of warmth that suddenly floods his body. “What, does my darling like that?” The vampire slowly drags a hand up Changkyun’s naked torso, allowing a single finger to graze over his skin. 

Changkyun gulps. “When are you not thinking of me like that?” Hyungwon watches his boy’s cheeks fill with red dots of lust and his eyes fill with need. “How can’t i? Look at you.” He says before placing light kisses on the younger’s neck. Changkyun closes his eyes, wanting nothing more than for his boyfriend to sink his teeth in and suck the rose wine dry from his circulation. Letting the bloody fountain fall onto the sheets and floor around them. A disastrous and murderous love scene from a modern day horror flick. But he didn’t, he kissed deeper and sucked with only his lips, making Changkyun;s body heat up. It was around 9pm and all they were doing was watching television, things usually turn out this way though. With Hyungwon’s hand around Changkyun’s throat, Changkyun, begging to be made to feel good. Hyungwon was strong, he could throw Changkyun around however he wanted. He didn’t, however. He was always gentle with the smaller. Only being rough when the angel begged hard enough. That’s what Changkyun was to Hyungwon, an angel. Something of warm skin and a voice with real depth, something of real brown eyes and a pumping heart beat. An angel, even like this. Writhing beneath him as he was fucked to an inch of his life. Hyungwon always held Changkyun close when they were like this, so he could feel the boy’s warm, warm skin beneath and against his cold structure. It heightened his own pleasure, knowing he had the power to make something with a real heartbeat feel this good.

“What a beautiful boy,” Hyungwon would coo as Changkyun squirms underneath him. There’s blood trickling down his lips from where Hyungwon’s fangs would cut them as they kissed. Drops of crimson life speckled across his broad chest, staining his fingers and hips. Some of Hyungwon’s favorite noises flooded his ears then; Changkyun was crying. “Please,” He whimpered, the low register of his voice fleeing and forgotten. “Won, please- more—“ Hyungwon dropped his head to the crook of Changkyun’s neck, nosing at his pulse point and nibbling where he knew the younger was the most sensitive. The vampire held a firm hand against his lover’s hips as they bucked and jerked with sensitivity. Hyungwon rocked his hips again, coaxing an airy moan from Changkyun’s throat. His reddened fingers, clammy, quivering, found no place to call home on the breadth of Hyungwon’s back, and instead continued slipping away and leaving angry red lines in their wake. “Talk to me, Kyunnie,” Hyungwon teased, knowing full well that Changkyun was currently incapable of coherent thought. “What do you want me to do to you?” Changkyun’s voice was so raspy and winded as he replied, “Wan’ you to fill me up,” A snap of Hyungwon’s hips. “Mark me, feed from me, make me yours,” Another nip to the neck. “God, fuck, please turn me.”

Hyungwon hesitantly hovered his open mouth over his boyfriend’s pressure point, still ramming his hips deeper into him. Then he closes his eyes and changes his mind at the split second, kissing the boy’s neck softly. Changkyun gripes the sheets with one hand and lazily grips Hyungwon’s hair with the other as he lets out a moan and cums on his own stomach. He felt Hyungwon chase his high as he felt his stomach being pumped with warm liquid from Hyungwon, writhing in his ear before falling on top of him. Changkun breathed heavily and kissed Hyungwon, lazily sharing the small amount of blood left from their previously more rough kisses. Hyungwon pushed Changkyun’s hair off of his sweaty forehead and kissed it. “You are so pretty like this.” he cooed. Changkyun smiled. “-but you know i can’t, not just yet. I can’t take your heavy breathing after i fuck you like that away, i can’t take how warm you are away. I’m not ready darling. Not yet.” He kissed his forehead again as he watched the younger catch his breath even more. He was seriously so cute, brown eyes like a puppy and a nose like a newborn wolf. He was his most perfect angel. A feeling of loss and somewhat guilt filled within Changkyun. “I understand. It was a heat of the moment thing for me to say. I’m sorry.” He whispers, tracing Hyungwon’s lips with his fingers again before clinging onto his boyfriend in a hug. He was so tiny against Hyungwon’s large, colder frame. Hyungwon was warm to Changkyun, he was his home.

“I love you.” Hyungwon says. He means it. “I love you very, very much, Changkyun.” The younger’s cheeks burn red, and Hyungwon’s heart aches with the knowledge that he’d lose his angel’s blush if he turned him. “I love you, too.” Changkyun says, bringing a hand to Hyungwon’s face to run his thumb across the vampire’s cheekbone. In response, Hyungwon places his cold hand over Changkyun’s warm one, and pulls it to his mouth to press a closed mouth kiss to Changkyun’s palm. “Rest, angel.” He says quietly. “You can nap for a few hours before we leave.” And Changkyun does. Hyungwon listens to the electricity buzz through the lights of the grocery store’s tall ceilings. He looks around at the stained splotches across the sickly white of the ceiling from where pipes had leaked or the roofing had failed to keep out the rain, and thinks quietly that it’s a shame those weren’t fixed. He redirects his gaze to Changkyun, who’s currently running up the aisle and jumping onto the back of the shopping cart to glide. Hyungwon grins. “We’re supposed to be shopping.” “We are shopping!” Changkyun chirps back. “There’s enough in the cart to balance my weight!” Hyungwon sighs and furls his hands into the pockets of his long black coat, and blows a stray lock of dark hair away from his brows. Changkyun’s wearing a ratty flannel over his favorite red hoodie, one Hyungwon shares so they both can bask in one another’s scent. Hyungwon can smell him from the opposite end of the aisle, over all the mortal food and drinks and packaging. 

Hyungwon loved Changkyun more than he could say really. He watched the boy skoot the cart over to the checkout and giggle happily. Hyungwon smiled under his mask knowing no one could see his fangs. His boyfriend excitedly placing the objects on the conveyer belt and talking politely to the cashier. Hyungwon saw he was polite and raised well, it made him love him even more than he already did, considering Hyungwon was somewhat awful at interacting with any other human that wasn’t Changkyun, He could smell the blood from the cashier and caught the scratch in his throat before grabbing Kyun's hand. “Let me pay, sweetheart.” He wasn’t keen on the way the slimy cashier was looking his lover up and down. Changkyun smiled sweetly. “If you insist.” It wasn’t even that much considering it was just food groceries they needed, well Changkyun needed. The cashier hissed the total and Hyungwon tapped his card as Changkyun was in a world of his own by the window, the store was practically empty apart from them, allowing Changkyun to look out to the empty parking lot and pretty street lights. Hyungwon bagged the groceries and stood next to him shortly after. “Come on sleepyhead.” He saw his boy yawn. “Let’s get you to bed.” He kissed his cheek softly before taking his hand out to their car, letting the 1am air of the cold streets hit them. 

Changkyun was hardly coherent by the time they arrived back at the apartment. Hyungwon has taken over bag carrying duty (“You’ve beefed up,” Changkyun whined sleepily. “These are heavy! You can carry them!” Hyungwon didn’t have the heart to tell Changkyun that vampiric strength was gifted to every vampire, no matter their size). Hyungwon fished the apartment key out of his coat pocket and deftly unlocked the door. Changkyun hummed a song Hyungwon wasn’t familiar with as he stripped down and crawled into their shared bed, glowing celestially in the light of the setting moon. Hyungwon, though he still had enough energy to last him a few weeks without sleep, opted to follow his lover into bed. Steadily he slid his coat off his shoulders and hung it on the rack beside the door, slender fingers adept in unbuttoning his shirt and slacks to be abandoned on the floor until morning. Changkyun was moments away from sleep, Hyungwon could hear it in his heartbeat. “Rest, sweetheart,” He whispered against the shell of Changkyun’s ear. “I’ll be with you in the morning."


	2. I'll Be With You In The Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He presses a longing kiss to Changkyun’s temple, and feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes as the heat of Changkyun’s skin warms his lips.

A week passes and movie night is upon them. Hyungwon’s old friend, Minhyuk, is bringing his boyfriend Kihyun over for a visit. They live here and there, anywhere Minhyuk can paint his lover and anywhere Kihyun can capture Minhyuk in the images he takes. The knock on the door is quiet but firm, and Changkyun is there to invite them in within seconds. 

Changkyun knows these two were just like him and Hyungwon, it made him happy Hyungwon had another vampire friend. He was always hard to get a hold of, though, considering the two never stay in one place. They are nearly always venturing off to tropical sands and winter locations for the scenery and each other, to be in love and make love on different hotel beds with open roofs and the sunlight watching over them. Changkyun was never envious considering he was cosy in his house with his own lover. 

The two stepped in and hugged Changkyun. Kihyun hugged him firmly, he now had the tendency to melt into other humans since he was so used to his boyfriend’s cold figure. It was nice smelling someone’s scent and feeling their warm neck against his own. He hugged Minhyuk too, but it wasn’t the same as hugging Hyungwon, because Minhyuk wasn’t his. 

Changkyun led them into the living room while Hyungwon was frying meat in the kitchen.

“Wow you guys, this home is beautiful!” Kihyun gasped to Changkyun as he took their coats and put them on the cloak pegs next to the door. 

“God, thank you guys, really. Please have a seat.” He replied with a bashful smile. 

The pair had a large, L-shaped couch in their living room in front of the television. Changkyun sat next to the pair excitedly and blabbered on about life, asking them about their travels and how it was for Minhyuk in the warmer locations. They were shortly interrupted by Hyungwon carrying four wine glasses on a tray. He handed one to Minhyuk individually, winking at him. 

“You didn’t, you evil bastard.” Minhyuk laughs. 

Hyungwon smirks. “Oh I did, imported from Germany.” 

Kihyun rolled his eyes while Changkyun was left confused. It was a rare animal-blood wine that he had kept for occasions like this. “God, it’s good, huh?”

Changkyun understood now as Hyungwon sat on the chair opposite them, sipping his own as the meat was left to slow cook. Changkyun could barely drink wine without screwing his face up, but it left him feeling as elegant as his boyfriend.

“So how was Europe?” Hyungwon inquired with a lazy swirl of the wine in his glass. 

Minhyuk’s amber eyes twinkled. “Just like it was last time. Plenty of places tucked out of sight.” 

Kihyun strode in then, a knowing and disapproving expression taunting his sharp features. Minhyuk shoots his boyfriend a pointed grin and pats a hand on his thigh for Kihyun to take a seat. With a cautious glare, Kihyun sits and Minhyuk wraps an arm around his waist. His big, ringed hand rests protectively on Kihyun’s thigh. 

Hyungwon’s heart squeezes; Minhyuk had confided in him earlier that he was planning on turning Kihyun soon. 

Changkyun picks up on the shift in energy in the room, and clears his throat to strike up a conversation. Anything to break the silence. “So, what are we watching tonight?” He asks. “A drama? Train to Busan? One of those bad American romances we can make fun of?” 

Minhyuk barks out a laugh. “Can we watch that shitty vampire chick flick they’ve got? There’s so much wrong with it, I really wanna make fun of it.” 

Kihyun snorts, “That blue tint is sickening.” to which Minhyuk retaliates with a firm “That’s my favorite part!” 

So Hyungwon turns on Netflix and scrolls through to find Twilight, and presses play. Changkyun thinks he’s sly, but Hyungwon catches him mouthing Bella’s opening monologue, word for word. Hyungwon listens to the (fucking stellar) soundtrack play as he watches his boyfriend and guests, only occasionally watching the movie. Kihyun is very comfortable perched on Minhyuk’s lap; he keeps a small hand wrapped around his own wine glass as the other toys with the charm on Minhyuk’s necklace. Minhyuk watches the movie intently, all while kneading the familiar flesh of Kihyun’s thigh. He’s memorizing the warmth of Kihyun’s body before he drinks it away. 

Hyungwon gulps, knowing what Minhyuk was doing as he looks over at his own angel, now sat practically in front of the television, completely enraptured in the Cullen-like dream world. His wine sat next to him practically untouched, Hyungwon tried his best to ignore the possibility of his boyfriend knocking it over and the red wine clashing with the freshly cream carpet. He ignores it because he loves him very much. The slow cooker beeped softly and Hyungwon got up to the kitchen to sort the meats out. 

While he was gone Minhyuk pressed a cheek to Kihyun’s still warm face and smiled. “Isn’t he a sweet one?” 

Kihyun smiled back, whispering to Minhyuk about the small boy sat on the floor with his knees pressed to his chin now. “Yes, he is. Hyungwon takes good care of him. He’s so sweet, it’s as if this is his first life and he has never lived any before this.” 

“It will surely be a shame when Hyungwon takes it from him.” Minhyuk whispered back to Kihyun, circling his hand on his back and cooing at his boyfriend. 

Kihyun pouted before getting up and pressing a hand on Changkyun’s shoulder. “Hey bud, dinner’s ready.” 

Kyun smiled and rubbed his eyes before pausing the television and being extra careful when lifting the wine glass and taking it to the table. It was set prettily with silver cutlery and clean white plates, the other couple sitting across from Hyungwon and Changkyun as they all quietly helped themselves. Changkyun rubbed his eyes and took a sip from the wine knowing it made him sleepy. He shoveled mash potatoes and roast ham into his mouth before gulping the red liquid down more. He could hear Hyungwon and Minhyuk wittering nonsensical vampire jargon from when they were teenage vampires with new thirst, Kihyun listening intently. Changkyun was now even sleepier, his food practically finished as he laid his hand on his boyfriend’s solid shoulder as he sighed. 

Minhyuk smiled as he watched. “I swear he requires the same attention a kitten does.” 

Hyungwon smiled as he set his fork down before rubbing Changkyun’s chin and face with his free hand before continuing the conversation. 

“My kitten,” Hyungwon breathes, smitten. “My Kyunnie.” He frowns imperceptibly, knowing that this beautiful gift of life he’s been given is exactly what he’ll destroy. 

“Chae,” It’s Minhyuk’s voice. “He’s asleep.” 

Hyungwon knows this, of course, but wanted to relish in the warmth of his lover for just a few minutes more. Carefully, Hyungwon replaces his shoulder with his hand against Changkyun’s warm cheeks, cradling his head as Hyungwon stands. Slowly, to not wake him, Hyungwon hooks an arm beneath Changkyun’s legs and lifts him. He stirs for a moment, only to bury his face back into the familiar cold of Hyungwon’s grasp. Hyungwon mutters a brief “please excuse me” before carrying Changkyun to their bedroom. He lays him down, skin so soft and imperfect and beautiful in the moon’s gentle glow, and tucks him in beneath their silk sheets and thick duvet. It was times like these when Hyungwon wishes his heart still beat only so he could feel it race whenever he looked to his love. “Good night, little angel,” He whispers against the crown of Changkyun’s head. “I will be with you in the morning.” 

He presses a longing kiss to Changkyun’s temple, and feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes as the heat of Changkyun’s skin warms his lips. 

Hyungwon returns to the kitchen with a somber smile curling his lips. Minhyuk and Kihyun pick up on his melancholy and silently pour him another glass of wine. Hyungwon accepts gratefully. “You’re thinking about turning him, aren’t you?” Minhyuk observes as he sets down his silverware. Hyungwon doesn’t answer, only drinks more of his wine. Kihyun frowns. “Sitting there and letting your fears marinate in your head isn’t the best thing to do.” He accuses. Hyungwon is quick to level him with an icy glare, but Kihyun only returns it tenfold. “I understand why you’re afraid,” Sighs Minhyuk as he rests his chin on his palm.

“And I know his ambition isn’t making the choice any easier.” Hyungwon succumbs and nods, allowing his head to drop into his icy hands. “I don’t think I can do it.” “It took Kihyun years to convince me to turn him, and even then I need reassurance.” Minhyuk reaches a hand over the table and rubs Hyungwon’s arm comfortingly. “Do you trust him?” “Of course I do,” Hyungwon replies quickly. “I don’t trust me. He’d be a youngling. One slip-up and I could get him killed.” Kihyun huffs. 

“The issue sounds like you’re still hung up over Hoseok.” “I am,” Hyungwon spits. “My carelessness almost cost him his life. I still can’t bring myself to contact him.” Kihyun and Minhyuk look at one another, fully aware that Hoseok is living his best life in Gwanju, and return their analytical gazes to the vampire in crisis before them. “Hoseok is fine, as we’ve told you,” Minhyuk sighs. “We check on him often. He visits Hyunwoo and Jooheon a lot. He’s safe.” “But that’s not what this is about.” Kihyun’s voice is firm with his interjection. “This is about you and Changkyun and Changkyun wanting to be turned.” “Of course,” Minhyuk continues. He runs a hand through his silky blond hair. “It’s been nearly eighty years, Hyungwon. You’ve been turned for nearly a century. Do you have any idea how many lifetimes of knowledge you have? How much wisdom you have because of what you’ve experienced?” “More than the average human,” Hyungwon plays bitterly. He runs his tongue over his fangs. “But that doesn’t mean much. I still could’ve cost Hoseok his life. I can’t make that mistake with Changkyun. I can’t take anything from him, not when it was taken from me.” The phrase cuts Minhyuk. He was the one who turned Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk. “It was taken from you too, and I was willing. Don’t forget I can read your thoughts.” He scoffed at Minhyuk. They always had this feud to the point it means merely nothing now. Kihyun smiled. He was slung on Minhyuk’s arm sleepily. “Well, whatever you do. Do it safely. Take care of him.” Kihyun yawned, Minhyuk could smell his wine-drunk veins and giggles. Hyungwon smiled, it eased the room a little knowing the opposite couple didn’t have much worries when it came to the turning.

“All I’m worried for is the ugly neck bruise.” Kihyun slurs. Minhyuk tsks, holding in a dirty joke from his lips. Hyungwon gets up to take the plates and glasses to the sink and wash them. He sighs as he glances over at Minhyuk scrolling through his phone with Kihyun nuzzled into his shoulder.

There was something about them Hyungwon envied, maybe that Kihyun wasn’t as tragic as Changkyun, didn’t have the need to be looked after 24/7, or so that’s how it feels to Hyungwon. He would never complain, he practically dedicates his life to Changkyun. 

But it seems like Kihyun is more independent and less reliant on Minhyuk, making him more eased about the turning. Whatever. He dries the plates and throws them on the side before placing them in the cabinet. The three have one more glass of wine before Minhyuk calls the couple a taxi, following brief hugs and words of reassurance before they leave.

The house was quiet, Hyungwon walks into the bathroom to wash his face and slick his hair back before walking up the stairs and undressing down to his boxers, being careful not to wake his boyfriend. He found it so cute how he got sleepy after drinking wine. He bends down to his level and cups his warm, small hand in his long icy fingers. He presses a gentle kiss to them before placing his hand back and standing up again. He grabbed the packet of cigarettes from his bedside drawer along with the lighter and took them to the balcony. 

He holds it between his two fingers and lights it with his free hand. He enjoyed the taste, knowing it couldn’t ruin his body. It relieved him of the stress built up from the whole ordeal.  
He blew the smoke out of his nose and mouth and looked at the moon. “Fuck.” He sighed quietly. He heard his loved one stir and turn over, getting comfortable again. He smiled. 

Changkyun was reliant on Hyungwon for everything, he didn’t quite have the independence for vampirism, he was so used to Hyungwon washing his hair and his body and washing his clothes and cooking his dinner. Changkyun could do all these things and still insisted on doing them. But maybe it was Hyungwon who was too reliant on looking after him. As if he was some feeble lamb with no idea how the world really worked, but he did. He was just more reliant than before. Hyungwon didn’t want to stop looking after him, he would look after him until Changkyun was dead eventually. When and if he’s turned, he won’t be reliant or warm or peach. He will still be his Changkyun. He’ll just be cold and strong, a killer too. He wasn’t sure why Changkyun wanted to be like him so badly. If he found out maybe he could be fully persuaded. Did changkyun even know?


	3. I'll Be With You In The Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shower was so hot and Hyungwon was so cold. It was just the way Changkyun liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the start is a continuation of th last chap !! :3

Hyungwon returns to the kitchen with a somber smile curling his lips. Minhyuk and Kihyun pick up on his melancholy and silently pour him another glass of wine. Hyungwon accepts gratefully. 

“You’re thinking about turning him, aren’t you?” Minhyuk observes as he sets down his silverware. Hyungwon doesn’t answer, only drinks more of his wine. 

Kihyun frowns. “Sitting there and letting your fears marinate in your head isn’t the best thing to do.” He accuses. Hyungwon is quick to level him with an icy glare, but Kihyun only returns it tenfold.

“I understand why you’re afraid,” Sighs Minhyuk as he rests his chin on his palm. “And I know his ambition isn’t making the choice any easier.” 

Hyungwon succumbs and nods, allowing his head to drop into his icy hands. “I don’t think I can do it.” 

“It took Kihyun years to convince me to turn him, and even then I need reassurance.” Minhyuk reaches a hand over the table and rubs Hyungwon’s arm comfortingly. “Do you trust him?” 

“Of course I do,” Hyungwon replies quickly. “I don’t trust me. He’d be a youngling. One slip-up and I could get him killed.” 

Kihyun huffs. “The issue sounds like you’re still hung up over Hoseok.” 

“I am,” Hyungwon spits. “My carelessness almost cost him his life. I still can’t bring myself to contact him.” 

Kihyun and Minhyuk look at one another, fully aware that Hoseok is living his best life in Gwangju, and return their analytical gazes to the vampire in crisis before them. “Hoseok is fine, as we’ve told you,” Minhyuk sighs. “We check on him often. He visits Hyunwoo and Jooheon a lot. He’s safe.” 

“But that’s not what this is about.” Kihyun’s voice is firm with his interjection. “This is about you and Changkyun and Changkyun wanting to be turned.” 

“Of course,” Minhyuk continues. He runs a hand through his silky blond hair. “It’s been nearly eighty years, Hyungwon. You’ve been turned for nearly a century. Do you have any idea how many lifetimes of knowledge you have? How much wisdom you have because of what you’ve experienced?” 

“More than the average human,” Hyungwon plays bitterly. He runs his tongue over his fangs. “But that doesn’t mean much. I still could’ve cost Hoseok his life. I can’t make that mistake with Changkyun. I can’t take anything from him, not when it was taken from me.” 

The phrase cuts Minhyuk. He was the one who turned Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon looked at the blond vampire. “It was taken from you too, and I was willing. Don’t forget I can read your thoughts.” The younger scoffed. They always had this feud to the point it means merely nothing now. 

Kihyun smiled. He was slung on Minhyuk’s arm sleepily. “Well, whatever you do. Do it safely. Take care of him.” Kihyun yawned, Minhyuk could smell his wine-drunk veins and giggles. Hyungwon smiled, it eased the room a little knowing the opposite couple didn’t have much worries when it came to the turning.

“All I’m worried for is the ugly neck bruise.” Kihyun slurs. Minhyuk tsks, holding in a dirty joke from his lips. 

Hyungwon smiles ruefully as he gets up to take the plates and glasses to the sink and wash them. He sighs as he glances over at Minhyuk scrolling through his phone with Kihyun nuzzled into his shoulder.

There was something about them Hyungwon envied, maybe that Kihyun wasn’t as tragic as Changkyun, didn’t have the need to be looked after 24/7, or so that’s how it feels to Hyungwon. He would never complain, he practically dedicates his life to Changkyun. 

But it seems like Kihyun is more independent and less reliant on Minhyuk, making him more eased about the turning. Whatever. He dries the plates and throws them on the side before placing them in the cabinet. The three have one more glass of wine before Minhyuk calls the couple a taxi, following brief hugs and words of reassurance before they leave.

_________

The house was quiet, Hyungwon walks into the bathroom to wash his face and slick his hair back before walking up the stairs and undressing down to his boxers, being careful not to wake his boyfriend. He found it so cute how he got sleepy after drinking wine. He bends down to his level and cups his warm, small hand in his long icy fingers. He presses a gentle kiss to them before placing his hand back and standing up again. He grabbed the packet of cigarettes from his bedside drawer along with the lighter and took them to the balcony. 

He holds it between his two fingers and lights it with his free hand. He enjoyed the taste, knowing it couldn’t ruin his body. It relieved him of the stress built up from the whole ordeal.  
He blew the smoke out of his nose and mouth and looked at the moon. “Fuck.” He sighed quietly. He heard his loved one stir and turn over, getting comfortable again. He smiled. 

Changkyun was reliant on Hyungwon for everything, he didn’t quite have the independence for vampirism, he was so used to Hyungwon washing his hair and his body and washing his clothes and cooking his dinner. Changkyun could do all these things and still insisted on doing them. But maybe it was Hyungwon who was too reliant on looking after him. As if he was some feeble lamb with no idea how the world really worked, but he did. He was just more reliant than before. Hyungwon didn’t want to stop looking after him, he would look after him until Changkyun was dead eventually. When and if he’s turned, he won’t be reliant or warm or peach. He will still be his Changkyun. He’ll just be cold and strong, a killer too. He wasn’t sure why Changkyun wanted to be like him so badly. If he found out maybe he could be fully persuaded. Did Changkyun even know?

Hyungwon is perched pensively on the balcony. The wind whips at his naked torso, broadened with his recent work. The cold isn’t unfamiliar; it doesn’t phase him as smoke spills from his mouth in tendrils. He watches the moon and wishes she could answer his endless questions. 

He chides himself for his lack of faith in Changkyun. He’s seen all the wonderful things he can do. Changkyun is intelligent, witty, insightful and resourceful. He knows when to be serious and is so perceptive it’s frightening. If anything, Changkyun has been preparing himself for the day Hyungwon’s will would crumble and he’d finally turn Changkyun. He’s asked Hyungwon so many questions and gone out of his way to make sure Hyungwon was safe. He bought blackout curtains for all the windows of their apartment, changed his sleep and work schedule so that he’d have enough time with Hyungwon outside of work and while awake. He ate healthier so that his blood would taste better, no matter how much Hyungwon tried to convince him it was a delicacy no matter what. 

Hyungwon breathes out another puff of smoke. He listens to the traffic below, to the wind whistling between the buildings, to the hum of the air conditioning unit inside. He listens to himself breathe. He listens to his lack of a heartbeat. He remembers Changkyun wants that for himself.

Changkyun is strong. Changkyun is smart. Hyungwon knows Changkyun has thought out every possible outcome of his turning, and how to overcome it all.

It wasn’t long before Hyungwon half lazily closed his eyes after putting the cigarette out on the ashtray next to him. He sat on the balcony chair before slinking his arms over the railing and sitting his head on top, letting the moonlight hit across his bony back as if he was sunbathing. He closed his eyes for what felt like two minutes before he could feel the sunlight itching in his nose. He forgets his sleep speed is rapid since he doesn’t need it. He stands up and walks inside to find a still, very much asleep Changkyun.

The clock on their bedside table reads 9:30am. Hyungwon sighs before lowering himself to Changkyun’s level before kissing his eyelids softly. Peppering them with smooches once or twice over before the younger’s nose twitches like a cat and his eyes open sleepily. Hyungwon cups his cheeks, feeling the morning warmth suction his fingers like bakery bread. “Hi, hi, hi.” Hyungwon whispers, now kissing his forehead as Changkyun brings a hand to sloppily rub his half closed eyes. If Hyungwon still had a beating heart, he would feel it sink at just how sweet Changkyun looked in the mornings, like an angel. 

Changkyun nodded, silently. His naked torso warm, the cologne from the night before still stuck to him and the smell of sleep sweat. Hyungwon kissed his tummy softly before placing his head on it. Hearing all the hungry for breakfast rumbling going on inside. Something he won’t be able to hear in a while from now. Well, what Hyungwon definitely hoped was a while, preferably never. Changkyun stretched with his whole body, again like a cat. His eyes still closed. He reached for Hyungwon’s hair and patted it gently. 

“Mine, mine. You’re here. Here in the morning.” Changkyun’s voice croaked sleepily. Hyungwon could feel his stomach sink again. His hands were so warm, warm and small against Hyungwon’s face. The blinds were split enough just to shine onto Changkyun’s face and torso. Hyungwon loved him. He loved him, he loved him, he loved him. Until he died he loved him.

Changkyun’s brown puppy eyes open and look at Hyungwon, still nestled atop his stomach. Playing with Hyungwon’s hair before pulling his face to his. Pressing their foreheads together. The nicotine scent dripping into Changkyun’s nostrils before he kissed him. Changkyun still tasted of wine and sleep.

“I love seeing you when you’ve just woken up,” Hyungwon croons as Changkyun follows the scent of smoke drifting off his tongue. “Your face is soft and puffy.” 

Changkyun pouts and holds his hands over his cheeks, and begins to squirm. “Wonnie,” He whines. “You know I-” 

Changkyun is cut off by a fit off giggles as Hyungwon curls his long fingers against the smaller’s sides. Hyungwon’s chilled blood sings at the sound of Changkyun’s laughter. It’s bright, warm, all of Changkyun embodied in a sound. Hyungwon presses closer as he tickles his lover, and begins to drop soft kisses along his toned stomach and chest. Changkyun, once Hyungwon’s fingers halt their torture, cups the vampire’s face and pulls it up to his own. He doesn’t think there are enough words in the universe to express how much he loves Hyungwon. His coffee brown eyes, full lips, long, silky hair. His lithe body with enough strength to bend Changkyun whichever way he’d like. The arch of his brows, the cut of his jaw, the slope of his nose. The sabre-sharp fangs he bares when he smiles. Changkyun kisses Hyungwon soundly, conveying all the love in his heart through a liplock. He threads his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair and lifts his legs to wrap around the taller’s hips. Hyungwon licks against Changkyun’s lips, who gasps and allows Hyungwon to slip his tongue into his mouth. The air shifts, and suddenly Changkyun is too hot, even though he’s fully nude. 

“Wonnie,” He whispers when they part. “Won-ah-!”

Hyungwon’s already blindly swiping his hand around their nightstand for lube. He finds the bottle and flicks it open, then coats three fingers. He starts with one, pressed lightly against Changkyun’s hole, and circles it slowly. Hyungwon leaves lazy, open-mouthed kisses along the column of Changkyun’s throat as he twitches and shudders at the cold. 

“Don’t tease,” He pouts. Hyungwon delivers a punctuated nip to the skin right below Changkyun’s ear. 

Slowly, agonizingly so, Hyungwon sinks the finger into Changkyun. He begins to flick his wrist and curl his finger as though the work were cumbersome, but smiles against Changkyun’s lips as he swallows all the noises his little angel makes. 

Changkyun was already desperately trying to grip onto Hyungwon’s back as he could feel himself being slowly stretched out. Cold, warm, cold, warm, cold, warm. His nervous system was having a field day with it. Two. Two fingers were now slipped inside him and he was writhing like a puppy under Hyungwon. Practically fucking himself on the fingers, opening his mouth for nothing but breathy squeaks to spring from his throat. His spine shuddered as Hyungwon finally hit a certain spot inside, Hyungwon adding a third digit as he was down to his knuckle inside his boyfriend. Changkyun’s sweaty body writhing with a small tear trickling down his cheek.

“Poor puppy, feels that good?” Hyungwon whispered. All Changkyun could do was whine like a pillow princess. Hyungwon took the free hand that was gripped onto Changkyun’s shoulder before quickly spitting in it and grabbing Changkyun’s cock. He didn’t pump his hand. He waited for Changkyun to milk himself like a desperate kitten in heat. Bucking his hips into his hand as Hyungwon watched with his fingers still inside of him. He finally gave in and palmed him properly, working the stroke and the curling of the fingers still inside him. 

Changkyun was whining and whining. It sounded heavenly, his usually deep-voiced boyfriend now at a higher octave than usual because of how good he feels. This was one of Hyungwon’s favourite heartbeats, the way it speeds up right before he cums as if it’s chasing the orgasm. Hyungwon always knows when. He keeps going until Changkyun’s legs lift in the air and he lets out the sticky liquid across the sheets and his chest.

“There we go,” Hyungwon coos. “Such a good, sweet boy.”

Changkyun’s hips jerk a few more times as he rides out his orgasm. Hyungwon kisses along his puppy’s shoulder and murmurs gentle praise. 

“You,” Changkyun pants. “You now.”

Hyungwon only grins before rolling them over, careless of the state of the bed. Changkyun picks up on the movement, and quickly shifts his weight back to his haunches. Hyungwon places his cold, spindly hands on the sharp jut of Changkyun’s hips, then squeezes. Changkyun bites his lip, and his cock is already kicking back to life. 

“Insatiable,” Hyungwon tuts. His gaze is loving. 

Changkyun arches a brow and lifts his hips, reaching behind him to align himself with Hyungwon’s dick. He grabs the lube, squirts a bit on his palm, and rubs it along Hyungwon’s length. He hisses at the chill, and Changkyun stares at his bared fangs. 

Changkyun prods the head of Hyungwon’s cock against his hole, and then slowly lowers himself down. Hyungwon moans obscenely at the sound, at the feeling, the warmth. He gives himself and Changkyun a moment to adjust, now fully sheathed, before starting to rock his hips into his boyfriend. 

Changkyun, in turn, swivels his hips the way he knows Hyungwon likes it. Changkyun watches Hyungwon’s face as he bounces and listens to the rhythmic slap, slap, slap of Hyungwon’s cock into his prostate. His dark brows are furrowed together, plush bottom lip sucked between his teeth, and hands locked in a bruising grip on Changkyun’s hips. He makes sure to make a little moan as he pants, that way each of his gasps are punctuated by the piston of Hyungwon’s hips and the sound of his ass hitting Hyungwon’s thighs. 

Hyungwon knows when Changkyun is turned he won't be as warm and soft, like bread to the touch. It makes Hyungwon want to eat him even more. Changkyun leans back onto Hyungwon’s cock, hands on the bed, to let Hyungwon get a full view of him bouncing on his cock with his own twitching red against his stomach.

He was breathing hard and fast, already close. Hyungwon couldn't resist the sight before he grabbed Changkyun into his chest and rammed deeper and faster. “What was that little display, baby?” His boyfriend was a pretty show off, he had to learn his lesson.

Hyungwon nipped the shoulder of the trembling boy now closer to him before he bred him, cumming inside and making him his again. Changkyun shortly spluttered a cry before cumming on both their torsos. Allowing Hyungwon to slip out of him and sitting on his lap, tangling his hair and pulling him in for a breathy, messy kiss. 

“You.” Hyungwon breathes. “No one else does this to me, you’re evil.” He sighs as Changkyun catches his breath. His nicotine stained boyfriend plopped him onto the bed and stood up. 

Changkyun watched, Hyungwon’s naked figure was a sight for only him. Moonlight pale, skinny with quite a build to him and, lets just say, gifted in certain areas. Changkyun sighs, feeling his full tummy move when he lays down. He hears the shower and guesses it was a sign for him to get in. He stands up, shakily. He envied Hyungwon’s stamina at times like this, feeling warm cum slickly trickle down his legs. He stepped in next to Hyungwon before being brought into a close embrace, every part of their bodies touching each other. The shower was so hot and Hyungwon was so cold. It was just the way Changkyun liked it.


End file.
